


i'm stuck on the ground

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Five Times, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Kisses, Kissing, Podfic Welcome, but deep fluff i guess, i am a finnrey mess, i just wrote this to get rid of some feels, if that's even a thing, is it obvious :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really is true magic, he thinks to himself. </p><p>He loves her. He knows he loves her. He’s more sure of it than anything in his life. And he really, honestly, doesn’t want to imagine his life without her now.</p><p>--</p><p>The five times Finn didn’t tell Rey he loves her, and the one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm stuck on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that's been done before, I know, I know. But I've never actually done a five times fic, and it was kind of a challenge as I've never been great at getting one finished and doing it well :')) Even though she's not reading this, thanks to my best friend for helping with the ideas for this, you're a star, as per.  
> I've been prompted something similar to this on Tumblr (if you're reading, you know who you are;)) but more from Rey's point of view, which I'm going to write also, but I want to take time to make sure it's good enough, you know?:')  
> Enjoy!

He’s known for a while now, how he feels about her. But he won’t yet admit it to himself, let alone to her.

 

\--

  **I**

 

Finn likes to watch Rey fix things. He likes to admire the way she’s just so damn good at it, and he loves the way her face takes on a look of pure concentration, her brow slightly furrowed and tongue sometimes poking out just a little.

Sometimes, Rey will enlist his help. Usually just help with passing her things – much like the time they first met – but it makes him feel useful, and like she values him. He knows she values him regardless, but this feels different. He likes working as a team with her; they always seem to get things done faster and _better_ if it’s the two of them. Like the two of them against the world.

And, yes, he is aware that sounds horrendously cheesy. But he’s not sure he cares as he watches her fixing whatever was wrong with the ship this time; she looks so cute and strong and sure of herself when she’s doing this. He admires the way her hands fiddle confidently with all of the parts and pieces he doesn’t understand. He smiles at the look of concentration on her face, but also how she makes this all look so easy.

Finn is sitting just a few metres away from her; the place she is repairing is down a small tunnel with space really only for one person. But he can still see her – most of her – and her voice sounds louder because of the way it echoes off the walls of the tunnel.

“Can we go get lunch now? I’m starving,” Finn says.

“Shh,” Rey frowns, not taking her eyes off of the piece of machinery in front of her. “I’m almost finished. This is the hardest bit.”

“Sorry.” Finn whispers sheepishly, looking away with a look on his face that said _my bad!_

A few minutes later, something snaps in to place where she’s been working for the past half hour, and a satisfied grin spreads across her face.

“ _Yes_!” She celebrates. “Finally. That shouldn’t have taken so long.”

Finn smiles at the side of her head, and he swears he can feel the way he looks at her differently to everyone else. “You made it look easy, Rey.”

Rey finally looks over at him. She smirks. “I always make it look easy.”

“True,” Finn chuckles. Rey reaches out her hand and Finn doesn’t have to ask to know what she means; he reaches out in return and helps pull her out of there. As soon as she can do it on her own, she lets him go and kneels up, stretching out her arms.

“Remind me to always appreciate actually being able to kneel up like this. I don’t know who designed that part of the ship inside a tiny little hole but it was a silly idea.”

Finn smiles softly at her. She’s dusting her hands off on her trousers and pulling her hair back up in to a ponytail from where it had come half undone.

God, she’s beautiful. And he can’t get that thought out of his head. She’s beautiful in every way possible, and Finn loves how strong she is. How she really can handle anything.

“Hey, Rey?” Finn starts, and he doesn’t even know what he’s going to say. He knows what he wants to say, though…

“Yeah?” She looks up at him, a curious smile on her face.

Finn falters. “I…,” nope. The words weren’t coming out. “I’m really hungry. Lunch?”

Rey smiles, wrapping her belt around her hips once more, and nods. She doesn’t seem to notice the fact that his sentence direction changed.

“Lunch.” She agrees.

**II**

 

Finn is used to Rey being pretty reckless when it comes to battles against the First Order. Against anyone, really. She’s ruthless and _strong_ and insanely good at fighting, and even though Finn knows this and fully trusts her decisions and her skills, she’s never been quite _this_ stupid before and Finn doesn’t really know what to do with himself. Or Rey. Or this situation.

Even Chewbacca is freaking out a bit at her current state of recklessness.

She had snuck away from the group a few minutes ago and Finn knows, he just _knows_ that her plan is to sneak in to Kylo’s new base and try to use the Force to knock him out (or if that fails, then something heavy and large) and then steal information from their computers.

Finn told her just a little while ago that it’s a stupid plan, but she’s in one of her moods today where no one can get through to her. He’d asked if he could go with her – said that there’s safety in numbers – but she refused.

Finn and Chewie frantically search the place for half an hour, trying to stay hidden at the same time, and Finn is growing more and more anxious by the minute.

But eventually they run in to her as they both rush around a corner, and Finn nearly knocks Rey flying, but he catches her with his hands on the tops of her arms.

“Rey!” Finn cries, his voice slightly hushed.

“Finn! What are you doing!?” She’s sweating, little pieces of her hair are clinging wetly to her forehead and cheeks, and she’s out of breath. Finn notices a little cut on her temple, but other than that she looks unharmed.

“Wh—what am I doing? Looking for you! _Rey_ , what the HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? I can’t believe you would—and you would risk yourself like that—and you would sneak away on your own—and…and you’re hurt! Did your plan even work!?”

Rey frowns deeply, pulling her head back a little in confusion. “No, it didn’t. Finn, why are you acting so—”

“What were you _thinking_!?” He asks again, and he doesn’t really like how he’s getting out of control; he doesn’t think he’s ever been this worked up before. “You could have been _really_ hurt, Rey…you could have been…you could’ve been killed! What were you—”

“Finn, whoa, calm the hell down, for goodness’ sake,” Rey says sternly, stepping back a little. Her eyebrows are raised pointedly. “Why do you care _this much_!? I’m trying to protect you!”

“Because I do!” He exclaimed. And his next words come tumbling out so quickly that he can’t stop to think whether he gave them permission to leave his mouth or not. “Why? Because I do, Rey. _Why_? BECAUSE I LO—” he stops himself abruptly, and manages to recover it before anyone seems to notice, “—because I _do_ , okay? Now can we get out of here before someone catches us?”

**III**

Sometimes he finds her on the ship by herself, or in her room by herself, and she has this look on her face. This look he knows all too well now; it’s when her forehead is wrinkled sadly and her eyes are glassy as if she is about to cry but really wont let herself do it, and her whole body language is just _off_. Usually it’s because she’s thinking about Jakku. Or about her childhood. Or just about Kylo and the First Order and everything they have to face.

Finn used to think that these times are obvious to everyone else but then he realised that sometimes Rey even walks around and is with people looking like this, looking like her world is about to crumble (or maybe it already has), and no one seems to notice at all.

But Finn does. He always does. He’s spent enough time around Rey to know her – to _really_ know her – and even when something is just slightly off, he sees it. She’s the same with him, too.

Sometimes it’s a blessing. Other times it’s a curse.

But one day Finn finds her sitting on one of the seats looking out over the galaxy with that same look on her face. She’s on her own – this side of the ship tends to be pretty quiet in the day – and as Finn sees her, he sighs sadly and walks over.

“Hey,” he says softly, sitting beside her.

Rey turns to face him. A sad smile spreads across her lips. She knows by now that there’s no point in pretending to be okay around him. “Hi.”

Finn looks at her for a second, a deep frown on his face. “Come here.” He says and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

Shuffling closer, Rey accepts his hold of her and puts her head on his shoulder, getting comfortable in that familiar position. He brushes some hair away from her face to behind her ear and looks down at her.

“One of those days?” He asks softly.

Rey nods. “One of those days.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. It’s okay.”

“Do you want to be alone?”

“No.”

Finn nods understandingly and gets himself more comfortable, shuffling carefully so as not to move her around too much. Rey reciprocates and puts her head more firmly in his shoulder so that her forehead is against his neck.

He lets silent minutes go by, appreciating her just being there and knowing, hoping, that he’s helping at least a little by being with her.

“You know, last night I had the strangest dream,” Finn starts. Rey hums curiously, urging him to carry on. “It was about you, me and Poe, and we were travelling from planet to planet, and all these weird, random animals kept appearing. We were back on Jakku, but there were all these cows, and they wouldn’t shut up because they wanted grass but all they had was sand; so we started to grow grass for them but then realised it would take, like, a year…,” he feels her start to giggle, and he smiles upon realising that it’s working. She’s smiling again, even if it’s just a little bit. “And then we were on a planet called Naboo, and there were parrots everywhere? You and I were trying to have a conversation but the parrots wouldn’t stop making noises; and every time we tried to tell them to shut up or be quiet, they would just copy everything we said and keep making noises.”

Rey is laughing properly now, and he can feel it against him. “Oh my gosh, Finn, what kind of a dream is this? What is wrong with your head?” she continues to laugh, seeming unable to control it. Finn is smiling widely now, feeling his heart soar at the sound of her lovely laugh.

“I don’t know, Rey, but I’ve always had weird dreams like this. I think I might have some kind of illness.”

Rey chuckles. “And why are you telling me this now?”

“Well, I was going to tell you about it _anyway_ , because it’s just so ridiculous. But then I saw you were upset and thought that right now would be a good time.… Oh, did I tell you about the monkeys on Tatooine? With the bananas they kept throwing at us?”

Rey giggles more and takes her head out of his neck, pushing his shoulder away playfully. “Ugh, I love you,” she laughs, and she’s not looking at him; she’s still grinning, and Finn’s heart does a weird thing inside of his chest. “…And your weird but wonderful mind.”

He freezes. Well, that’s all of it pretty much over, isn’t it? Because she just told him she loves him, but she was laughing at the time, and clearly only meant it either as a joke or, at the very best, in a friend way.

Finn doesn’t really know what to do or say, so he just awkwardly stammers, with wide eyes, “O—okay!” he squeaks. What an _idiot_. Internally, he slaps himself. A couple of times.

Rey smirks and gives him a confused look. “What?” She asks, and a little laugh noise slips out again.

“N—nothing,” he stutters, “just…let me tell you about my other funny dreams. I—I think you’ll like them.”

Rey seems suspicious at first but then she smiles, putting her head back on his shoulder. Finn’s dying inside now because, God, she’s so _close_ and he _loves her_ but now is definitely _not_ the time to tell her that, because she’s just said it herself but it wasn’t serious. And, if he says it now, she won’t think he’s being serious when, actually, the fact he loves her is the most serious he thinks he’s ever been.

**IV**

She likes to sleep against him, close to him; hearing his breaths, slow and even. She likes to feel him right there, knowing he’s safe and he’s here and he’s _alive_. After she almost lost him, and after spending months on an island not really knowing if he was going to make it through or not, she really didn’t like to be without him for too long. Especially in the night, when everything is blurrier and darker and sometimes her head is cloudy, especially if she’s been training a lot during the day. Having Finn right here next to her in the hours when she can’t sleep, or even the nights she sleeps like a log, just makes things easier.

When they’re based on a planet with an actual room, the bed is usually an okay size for the two of them. Finn will lie on his back and Rey on her side, right next to him, with her face in his neck and her arm over his stomach. His arm always holds the entirety of her torso and holds it close, and his hand sits on top of hers, threading their fingers together.

But sometimes when they’re aboard the Falcon, they have to try and squeeze in to a little bunk made for just one person. Their usual adopted position is Finn behind Rey, her back pressed against his chest. His arm around her waist and his face in her neck, and Rey leans the back of her head against him. They really did have to hold each other close in this case.… Not that either of them particularly minded.

Some nights, one of them might not sleep so well, and some nights neither of them do. Nights like these, they play with each other’s fingers and talk in hushed tones, eyes drooping sleepily but actual _sleep_ not yet coming to them.

“Are you warm enough?” Finn mumbles, his face against her hair and his eyes closed. They’re in one of the small bunks, Rey’s back right against him, and she’s playing with his fingers in the near-darkness of the room.

“I’m getting a bit cold,” she admits. Finn shuffles, letting her go for a moment. He reaches down to the sheets and pulls them up further around them, right up at Rey’s shoulders.

She smiles as he settles down behind her again and holds her tighter this time. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m not used to these sleeping clothes, even now. I’m so used to just wearing the same outfit.”

Finn chuckles a little, and Rey feels it against her skin. His face is against the back of her neck now. “They’re called pyjamas.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.”

Finn holds her tighter for a moment. She really is true magic, he thinks to himself.

He loves her. He knows he loves her. He’s more sure of it than anything in his life. And he really, honestly, doesn’t want to imagine his life without her now.

As if reading his mind, Rey brings his hand up and leaves a small kiss on the back of it, smoothing her thumb over the skin of his wrist.

“What was that for?” He asks, smiling.

Rey shrugs one shoulder. “Just…for being you.”

Finn smiles even wider. He reciprocates her gesture and kisses the back of _her_ hand now, and he lets his lips linger there for a moment. “Ditto.”

Rey’s smiling now, too, and she lets her eyes fall closed.

“I don’t understand how some nights we sleep like logs, and some nights we don’t.” Rey comments. Finn’s thumb is smoothing over the skin of her hand.

“I don’t either,” he agrees. “But at least we’re not alone. We have each other.”

“True,” and for a moment, Rey seems to lean in to him a little more. Her eyes are open again, and she bites her lip. Her next sentence is so quiet it’s almost inaudible. “I’ve never really known what this feels like before.”

“What what feels like?” Finn mumbles in response.

“This,” she squeezes his hand, “being with someone. Even in the loneliest hours of the night, you’re here with me.”

“And you like it?”

“I love it.”

A tiny smile escapes Finn’s lips. This is just how he likes things to be.

He wants to tell her he loves _her_. That he loves this, he loves being here with her, but he also just loves her. Every part of her. Even without any of this – without being so close in the night and holding her like she really is his – he still loves her with all he has.

**V**

She’s going away.

Just for a couple weeks, with the General, Chewbacca and Luke. Poe and Finn have been instructed to stay behind to help look after the base, now being some of the main workers there; Finn had tried to get Leia to allow him to go too, but she insisted that she needed him at the base.

So, of course, he obeys her orders. But he’s going to miss Rey. And he knows Rey is going to miss him.

They’ve grown so close; spending every spare minute together. And, when they don’t get to see each other in the day, they make sure to make up for it at night.

So when Rey came to him and told him she was going away and that he couldn’t come, they were both upset.

But now it’s been a week since the news, and Rey keeps telling him that it’s only for two weeks, and Finn has to keep trying to tell himself that she’ll be fine and the time will pass without him even realising.

Still, he decides to buy her a gift to take with her. It’s nothing special. He wanted to get her a necklace, but he doesn’t think it would be very practical for battles or hiking, so instead he finds her a stone, shaped like a heart (or as close as he can get to that), and gets one of the Resistance members to attach it to a long chain. They engrave something on it for him. Not in English; in their native language. But he knows what it means, and he is sure that Rey will be able to translate it. (She is amazing. She can translate anything).

As Rey is about to leave, Finn meets her underneath the Millennium Falcon at the launch base, and she looks sad. Maybe even slightly worried.

“You’ll be back in two weeks, and it will fly by,” Finn says as he approaches her. “I’m not talking to you, by the way. I’m telling myself. Trying to calm the nerves.”

Rey smiles softly. She reaches out for his hand. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“That’s it. Tell yourself that. Keep repeating it. That’s what I’m doing. Keep saying it, and then you’ll start to feel it!”

She chuckles and pulls him a step closer. “I was talking to _you_ , Finn,” she smiles wider, and her eyes are suddenly shiny. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Just…be safe, okay?” He steps even closer to her, and he’s suddenly serious. Really serious. His forehead is wrinkled deeply, and his eyes are full of genuine concern.

Rey’s smile falls just a little. She frowns. “I’m always safe.”

Finn smirks. “Not strictly true.”

She laughs again and Finn makes a note of that sound in his brain; trying to keep it there for a rainy day, so he can call upon it whenever he might need it when she’s away.

“Just come here.” Rey says, and she’s reaching out for him, confidently pulling him to her. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, her head burying slightly in to his neck, and Finn instantly reciprocates. He pushes his face in to her hair and holds her probably way too tight, but he’s breathing in, trying to remember what she smells like. He’s being ridiculous, really; it’s only two weeks. But two weeks seems like a lot when you’ve almost lost each other too many times, and even just a day apart feels like a lifetime.

“Look after yourself, okay?” Rey says over his shoulder, holding him tighter for a moment.

Finn nods. “You too, Rey. Look, I, uh…,” reluctantly, he let her go and reached in to his back pocket. “…I got you something. To keep by you, whilst you’re away. And…when you’re here, obviously.”

Rey’s smiling gently at him, waiting with intrigue as he brings out the chain. The stone falls from his hands as he holds the end of the chain; the rock is white, flat and smooth, and Rey notices that it’s shaped like a heart. Her face lights up.

“Finn…you didn’t have to do this for me,” her eyes are glassy with tears. Finn is looking at her face as she looks down at the stone. Slowly, she lifts her hand and takes it from him. Playing with it in between her fingers, she is clearly trying to swallow back her tears, and then she comes across the writing engraved on it.

Her breath seems to catch in her throat and her lips press together. “Finn,” she whispers, running her fingers over the little symbols that may seem like gibberish to someone else, but to Rey, they mean the world.

 _I’ll always come back for you_.

Rey looks up at him. A tear falls down to her cheek and Finn wants to catch it with his thumb. He doesn’t.

“I wanted it to remind you that…you’re never going to be alone. Not anymore.”

Rey doesn’t reply. She throws herself at him, hugging him once more. She’s holding him so tightly and the side of her face is resting against his shoulder, tears falling silently down on to her cheeks. No one has ever been there for her like Finn has to Rey.

Why he doesn’t tell her he loves her right there and then, he’s not sure. Because he could swear he sees something in her eyes, beneath the tears; something that suggests she feels the same.

And soon she’s giving him a long kiss on the cheek and then walking away, underneath and then in to the Falcon. Her eyes are on him the entire time. Just before she goes out of sight, she lifts the stone up to her lips and kisses it, nodding her head once to Finn. He nods in return, because he knows what she’s trying to say.

 _I’ll be back soon_.

 

**VI**

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have told her that he needed to tell her something. Maybe he should’ve just come out and told her without any introduction or announcement; maybe it would have been better to get it out fast. Because now she looks worried, like he’s about to tell her he’s dying or something; and as much as he doesn’t want her to be worried, now he doesn’t know what to say. He can’t get his words out.

But it’s been too long that he’s been trying to tell her this and he really needed to do it. Because _not_ telling her was way too hard.

Finn just looks in to her eyes. She’s biting down on her bottom lip ever so slightly. He looks cautious, like he’s not quite sure where he stands.

“Finn,” Rey says, and even though her voice is soft, it seems to cut through the silence, and it startles Finn a little. He instantly feels stupid for it. “Is everything okay?” She asks, “you’re starting to worry me.”

“N—No, Rey, don’t worry, I’m fine,” he manages to stammer out, hoping to get rid of that worried look in her eyes.

But her forehead stays wrinkled. She steps closer to him. She’s just a foot or so away now. “Then what is it?”

“I…” Finn falters. He can’t do this.

“You can tell me anything, Finn.” And her voice is so quiet and thin that it kills him because _wow_ he loves her _so much_. And he can’t even tell her.

“I know I can.”

“…Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look like you are…”

“I’m fine, Rey,” he assures. “Well, if not a little nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“Because of what I have to tell you.”

Rey frowns a little more. Her eyes move up and down his face for a moment, taking in each part of his features. “Take your time,” she tells him. “It’s okay.”

Finn’s lips let out a tiny smile, but it’s restrained, and he looks down for a moment, trying to gather up all his courage. He let his fists clench a few times at his sides, stretching out his fingers. He takes a deep breath.

And then he looks up; slowly, tentatively. Cautiously. His hands are trembling, his heart is racing. Rey is still frowning at him.

“What I wanted to tell you, Rey, was that I…,” he takes another deep breath. “I think I love you, Rey.”

Rey’s breath seems to catch in her throat. Her face straightens out and she stands up a little taller, her hands seeming to tense a little at her sides.

“Actually, no, that’s…that’s not true,” Finn stammers. Looking away for a moment, he licks his bottom lip slowly and nervously, and then he meets her beautiful eyes once more. “I _know_ I love you. As…as more than just a…friend.”

Silence comes. It stays for a long moment. A moment that is way, way too long. He knows she’s not going to tell him she feels the same; he’s probably gone and ruined everything now, too, because how can they possibly still be close friends if she knows how he feels about her—?

And then suddenly, Rey moves.

This is new.

They’ve held hands, held each other in the night, kissed each other’s hands and cheeks and foreheads. They’ve spent hours upon hours just leaning against each other and reading, or sitting opposite each other, talking without ceasing. Finn is Rey’s favourite person to be around, and Rey is Finn’s; there’s no question about that.

But they’ve never been like _this_ before. Rey has never _looked_ at him quite like this before. She’s never been standing inches from him and then stepped forward, hesitantly and gently putting her hand on his cheek. She’s barely touching him, really, but Finn’s skin tingles under her touch. She has touched his skin plenty of times before, but this time it’s after he’s told her he _loved her_ , and he had expected that she would turn him down gently and tell him that she just loves him as a friend. After all, that’s what he’s always been sure she feels for him.

But it’s hard to still believe that when her face is inches from his, he can feel her breath a little on her face, and she’s looking at him with this look on his face that just makes him melt. More than usual.  
Her eyes are glassy, as though she’s about to cry. But she doesn’t look sad. In fact, she looks…happy.

And then she speaks. And her words are breathy and quiet, as if she can barely get her words out without her voice cracking.

“Finn,” she says, “I love you too.” Her hand is more firmly sitting against his cheek now, and her thumb is gently rubbing against his skin.

Finn looks shocked. And Rey isn’t sure _why_ he looks shocked. He actually looks like he really wasn’t expecting her to say that.

“You…you do?” He asks in response. “As…as more than a friend?”

Rey nods, smiling at him. A tear falls down on to her cheek. She giggles a little. “Yes. I do. I really, really do, Finn.”

Hesitantly, Finn lifts his hand to wipe away the tear. And then he puts it to her waist, and he’s trembling. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now, but I just…I was scared of what you might say.”

“You didn’t have to be.”

“I didn’t want to lose you as a friend. If you didn’t feel the same.”

Rey shakes her head. She’s getting closer by the second, and her eyes move down to his lips now, and he can feel her breath. He can feel the heat of her body. Somehow it feels different to lying beside her in the night. Maybe it’s because it’s leading somewhere; because they’re being honest but still hesitant with each other.

“Rey…” he starts. He doesn’t finish.

Finn has never kissed anyone before. He knows what it is; he’s even seen it, a couple times, back when he was training with the First Order. Some of the troops would sneak kisses here and there, rushed and in hiding, and he never really knew why people did it. Why it was such a desired thing. He’s heard about other things people do, too, usually after kissing; and again he’s seen it (although sometimes he wish he hadn’t). But it was never out of love. The only thing Finn used to think was: why is it so sought after?

But now with Rey in front of him, so close, he feels it. He feels that need. Man, he wants to kiss her. He really, _really_ wants to kiss her; but he feels like he should ask her if it’s okay first.…

But he doesn’t need to, because soon her spare hand is around the back of his neck, and she’s resting her forehead on his.

“Kiss me,” she breathes. “Please.”

Finn hesitates. His breath catches in his throat. “Are you sure?” He asks, but he’s already slowly – oh so slowly – tilting his chin.

Rey nods and closes her eyes. “More than sure.”

And then, before they know it, their lips are touching. It’s soft, and tentative, and slow. They linger there for a moment, and then pull away, and Rey bites down on her bottom lip, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. She looks beautiful. It makes Finn go back in to kiss her; he just can’t help himself. And she doesn’t stop him.  
Soon he opens his mouth, and Rey seems surprised at first but then she opens hers, too; and then their lips are moving together. It’s a bit awkward and inexperienced at first but it’s _good_ , and it just keeps getting _better_.

Finn pulls her closer so that she’s pressed right in to him, and Rey wraps both of her arms around his neck. Her breath is on his cheek; her lips are dry but somehow feel so soft and perfect against his, and she’s just _her_. He loves her. He knows it now more than ever. And, somehow, as she kisses him like it’s all she’s ever wanted to do, he seems to fall more and more in love with her by the second.

Finn makes a noise in the back of his throat, and Rey seems to smile against his lips before pushing against him again, not seeming to want to pull away at _all_.

And, later on that night, when neither of them can sleep again, Finn can’t stop saying it.

“I love you, Rey,” he says, just ten minutes after he’d said it the last time.

Rey giggles. “You can stop saying that now, Finn. You’re saying it like you’ll never get to say it again.”

“I’m saying it to make up for all the times I almost did tell you but didn’t.”

“You’re a bit of a dork, you know that, right?”

Finn kisses the spot just behind her ear. “That’s mean.”

Rey laughs lightly and traces her finger along his skin in little circles. “Sorry.”

He kisses her skin again, in the same place, and holds her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Do leave Kudos if you liked this, and let me know what you think :)  
> Until next time!  
> Love :* xxx


End file.
